Love Me Like I Love You
by transparence
Summary: short stories that goes on in the lives of the HP characters.. we're mainly dealing with yaoi.. the good stuff you know?.. depends really.. slash!
1. Seduction

Drabble 1

Dedication: Prongs, Padfoot… you guys know who you are….

-o-

"Oi Mooney!" Sirius called out to Remus who, was reading a book sitting comfortably on a table. He looked up, cookie in his mouth "What?"

"You're supposed to help me clean this place up!" he said, motioning to the vast library littered with junk.

"Aaahhh…. But I wanna finish this book!" Remus whined and pouted. Sirius schemed on how he could persuade Remus to help him out. Something popped out his mind, but before he could say it Remus silenced him by putting his finger in front of Sirius' mouth.

"You can do it for me… I know you can…" Remus pleadingly said in a very hushed voice that was almost like...

"_Seducing!"_

Sirius shook the thought of his mind and looked at Remus. His eyes were half closed and there were beads of sweat on his forehead, his polo shirt half open.

"_Is it really that hot in here!" Sirius thought deliriously. _

Sirius felt the color in his cheeks rising.

"What do you say?" Remus said in that same voice making Sirius all hot headed.

Sirius felt himself stammering, without being able to make one complete sentence… not even one single word mind you.

At last, Sirius gave up on speaking and silently cleaned the library.

Remus returned to his seat and smirked to himself.

"_Works everytime…"_

-o-

Disclaimer: the main idea is from a fan art I saw…

Anyways… if you're one of my first reviewers you'll have drabble dedicated to you! Woo hoo! …


	2. Near the Campfire I

Thank you to: Taij Zann Rung, slightlynuttyvintagechic, thrills, riku, Lycana,Tanya J Potter, Moony's Puppy (who reviewed three times), DRUNKEN LANDLORD, mitsukai,Slashy Kitty, fred, thequeeneb, Isshin (Paddyfoot haha), loonyluna9…

Thanks for reviewing you guys… you'll all have a drabble each… but for the meantime… first things first…

Drabble 2: Near the Campfire Part I

Dedication: Taiji Zann Rung (for being my first reviewer… here's your drabble!)

-o-

"Siri... It's freezing cold and I'm tired!" Remus said while adjusting the scarf around his neck. Sirius looked back at him and smiled.

"Come on Remy! Its just a bit farther!"

"But I'm tired…" Remus whined while pouting, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I promise I'll give you your favorite flavor of chocolate when we get back tomorrow …" Sirius said while grabbing hold of Remus' hand. "Now let's get going!"

Remus smiled inwardly at how Sirius knows what exactly Remus wants.

After half an hour of trekking on the snow, Sirius suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?"

The lycanthrope asked the animagi. Sirius turned to him and smiled.

"We're here…"

"Now what would you show me after walking all those miles…"

Remus stopped talking as he saw the magnificent view Sirius had been dying to show him. It was a clearing surrounded by trees… untouched by snow. In the middle was a huge pong and connected to it was a gushing waterfall. It wasn't frozen at all. In fact when Remus ran his hand in the water it was lukewarm.

When he turned back to Sirius he was already setting up camp. Remus smiled. He took off his coat and amazingly, he didn't feel cold. He looked back at Sirius and saw him fixing the tent. Remus crept near him and jumped onto him… which only resulted to the both of them falling down.

"Siri-chan…" Remus whispered softly but audibly, his cheeks taintes with crimson red because of the awkward position they were in. Sirius always thought that it made Remus much cuter if he used Japanese.

"Aishiteru…"

-o-

To be continued..

Sorry if it took so long… anyways yeah Aishiteru means I Love You in Japanese… aww… look at their puppy love… pun intended… see you… review minna


	3. Near the Campfire II: Chocolates

Dedication: slightlynuttyvintagechic

Drabble 3: Near the Campfire Part II: Chocolates

-o-

"Aishiteru…"

Sirius smiled and pecked Remus on the forehead.

"Yeah, I love you too, Rei"

Sirius stood up and lend a hand to Remus who muttered a thanks.

"You do know you could've done that _after_ I've finished setting the tent."

"But I wanted to do it…"

"Oh?" Sirius lifted his eye brow and looked at Remus who, was smiling like he was keeping a huge secret that nobody knows.

"Yes…" Remus whispered directly into Sirius' ear, tickling him while snaking his hands around Sirius' neck. Soon, both of them were in a soft and gentle kiss, but turned into a strong and fiery kiss, tongues fighting for dominance.

Remus pulled away reluctantly and left Sirius hanging.

"I'll just go freshen up before dinner…"

As much as Sirius wanted to go and join him he had to finish setting up camp so he unwillingly let Remus swim and enjoy it by himself.

-o—o—o-

Sirius was sitting by the fire when Remus returned he was only in a furry bath robe and nothing else.

His auburn hair was wet and was sticking to the nape of his neck. His golden eyes were half closed… It was breathtaking.

Sirius' eyes followed Remus' every move from walking… wait it wasn't really walking… it was like a seducing normal paced walk… it was like… _shlunking. _Or whatever it is… too brushing his hair and changing into some _decent _clothes. Remus didn't bother to button up his shirt anymore. Sirius licked his lips as if he wanted to do something else besides from eating.

Once finished with eating, Sirius flicked his wand and all the dishes were gone. He looked at Remus, as if expecting some reward. Remus noticed this and motioned Sirius to sit beside him. Sirius followed obediently like a dog(pun intended). Remus took a box from his hand and began undoing the ribbons while Sirius looked at him questioningly.

He removed the cover and inside revealed a half eaten box of chocolates.

"You're going to share your chocolates?" Sirius asked. Remus was so obsessed with chocolate that he never shares it with any one.Never.

"uh-huh"

Sirius smiled at him and said. "Ooh, Rem, you're changing…"

He just smiled and asked "What flavor?"

-o-

Haha.. so short but I was itching to finish it… see ya


	4. Lullaby

Dedication: thrills

Drabble 4: Lullaby

-o-

The rain poured down like a curtain, seemingly covering the whole castle of Hogwarts. But rather the type of weather one only sees during a bad storm… just like the one that's happening right about now.

Unfortunately, Remus John Lupin hated storms.

It wasn't the never ending rain that scared him nor wasn't it the atmosphere. It was ferocious thunder claps that happen every so often. And he hated it. When he was back in Bristol, his mum and dad would come to either his side and soothe him to a rocking sleep… But he was now in Hogwarts.

Transforming into a werewolf once a month, that he could bear, but the sound of thunder ringing in his ears he couldn't tolerate. Remus hugged his knees to his chest and slightly rocked back and forth like what his parents would do to him, but to no avail. Remus buried his head into his knees, but as soon as he did so the curtains of his four poster bed were drawn back, revealing a worried Sirius.

"You alright mate?" He asked his voice drowned in concern as he sat beside the lycanthrope and putting his arms around the shorter teen in a loose hug. Remus snuggled further into Sirius' well toned body.

"I'm scared Siri…"

Remus answered his voice inaudible and trembling a little.

"shh… It's okay… nothing's going to happen…" Sirius said in a soft soothing voice whilst gently rocking the teen his arms back and forth.

"Thanks, Siri… could you- no, never mind…"

"What is it Rei?"

"Could you… sing me that song you used to sing when it was raining like this? You know the lullaby?"

Sirius looked down at auburn haired boy in his arms. Albeit he didn't see Remus's face, he knew he was blushing.

"Of course…"

For the first time that night Remus smiled. Sirius' melancholy voice filled the whole room, as if like water gushing into a small but delightful dry pond.

_The rain is falling down_

_while I sing you a quiet lullaby_

_I catch a fleeting glimpse of your profile_

_I'm trapped in a small room_

_I love you while my spirit calls out to you_

_Words are needless_

_lost memories softened peacefully_

_but how strange. . ._

_First there in that close place where you only just slept_

_close beside me. _

_The rain is falling down._

_A soft lullaby_

_In the gentle night _

_You bury your head in my shoulders._

_I don't want you to know a sorrowful experience_

_therefore let the singing stay as it is_

_As it is until this dawn_

_-o-_

was it nice? Anyways I actually worked hard for this fic! Heh… Ragnarok is coming! Fyi for those who doesn't know Ragnarok is like the Apocalypse.. I love you reviewers! Mwah!


	5. Jealousy I: New Arrivals

Dedication: loonyluna9 (kiyuuu… thanks for reviewing!)

Drabble 5: Jealousy Part I: The New Arrivals

-o-

Remus sighed. He never really wanted to watch the sorting ceremony. He already watched it at five times times; including the one he was sorted. It was beginning to annoy him now he's in third year. (so in short he's in year six)

He looked over at the first years who were pretty nervous looking… it was always the same…

As soon as all of the first years were called, Dumbledore stood up and started his welcoming speech.

"To the new students: Welcome! And to the old students, Welcome back! May I remind you that the forest is out of bounds except if you merely want to die a most painful and excruciating death. And I also want to welcome our two exchange students from our sister school in Japan! Mr. Hao Asakura and Mr. Lyserg Diethyl, they will stay here until the end of this term. Please welcome them with a warm round of applause!"

After that two teens came from the doors where the teachers usually came from before the banquet and stood infront, for the whole school population to see. The two of them are pretty odd looking. One because they had weird hair and eye colors; Two, they looked pretty serious and Three: because they were not wearing the school uniform.

One had long brunette bangs on the side of his face that were slightly pointed at the top, and reached at least 6 inches past his shoulders. His dark brown hair had natural dark red streaks scattered throughout it. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a black elastic, his hair falling with a slight curve, due to the pull of gravity.

In a ponytail, his spiky hair fell a few centimeters past his shoulders.

He wore a black fishnet shirt, although only its sleeves were visible from under the white, slightly v-necked, thick strapped tank top. The black fishnet sleeves only reached to just above his elbows. The tight white tank top was cut off at the bottom, so it stopped a good 3 inches above his bellybutton.

Beneath that, the bottom of the fishnet shirt was visible, which stopped only one inch below the white tank top. The remainder of the black fishnet shirt could hardly be seen, it was like the strings of a spider web. The rest of his stomach and back were covered in thin black threads that formed the borders of 1in.x1in. diamonds.

He wore low-rise black jeans. The jeans hugged his hips, and grew slightly longer the further down they went, with a slight flare starting from the knees to the ankles. From the knees to the ankles of the jeans there were also flame designs.

The boy had what was similar to a light blue bell ball belly button ring, which, as the name said, was in the shape of a medium sized ball. He wore a pair of diamond stud earrings in the top of the cartilage of his ears. Below that, there were two small silver hoop earrings.

The boy was extremely muscle toned, and had a six-pack of abs built into his stomach, which were easily visible through his tight shirts. The exposed skin was a gorgeous golden tan.

The boy had beautiful onyx colored eyes, the dark color truly complimenting his appearance. And he was tall too about six feet or so.

The one beside him looked a lot more modest, so to speak. He had long emerald hair that passed a few inches below his shoulder and was loosely tied with a white silk ribbon.

He wore a white one- sleeved geometrical top that exposed his stomach. To fashionably cover the too revealing shirt, he had a matching white fishnet jacket to cover him a bit.

He wore low rise bell bottom jeans that flared starting from the knees. The color was ivory white fused with sapphire blue so it made a delicate hue of whitish blue. From the ankles of the pants were silvery stars making its way upwards diagonally and stopped inches from the knees.

He had a pair of diamond studs in his right ear but that was it. He had sparkling eyes that had the same color of his hair, which was emerald green. His hair and eye color didn't seem to clash with the color of his clothes… it seems to accentuate it… giving the him a kind of femininity in a sense…

Remus looked at the two with utmost curiosity and just noticed that the two new students' looks were contrasting each others'.

_The akuma and the tenshi… (the demon and the angel)_

Remus ludicrously thought. But was soon after jerked out of his musings when Dumbledore continued with his speech

"The two of them are sixth years and will reside in the Gryffindor house-"

An audible whisper spread in the Gryffindor table which was mostly compliments and squeaks of glee from the girls… because frankly, the two new third years are good looking… comparable to Sirius Black… (AN: no offense paddyfoot…)

"Without further ado you may all resume to your dinner but keep in mind these words: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus!"

With that the golden plates were filled with delicious gourmet food.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After the start of term feast they all returned to their respective common rooms. Remus tapped the green-haired boy's shoulder

"Nani- Ah, I'm sorry I meant what?" said the boy good naturedly.

Remus smiled.

"Daijobu!"

The green haired boy looked surprised and asked "You speak Japanese too?"

"Yes, but only a little bit. I'm quite sure that the two of you don't know where the dormitories are and I'm sure you don't now the school that much so I'm offering to be your guide! No offense though…"

"Non taken… thanks for the offer! We're glad to accept!" He continued. "I'm Lyserg Sauré Diethyl by the way and this is-" while motioning to his seat mate which was the other new guy.

"Hao Asakura…" The brunette cut in, as he looked directly at Remus.

"I'm Remus John Lupin…" Remus said as he felt the color in his cheeks rising.

"A pleasure Lupin-san…" Hao said while taking Remus hand and kissed it making the blush on Remus' face darken.

Sirius saw the whole thing and in the first time of his life… he felt jealous.

To be continued…

-o-

hehehe.. I revised it… the first one seemed so weird.. I hope you guys like this better…

and yeah, you may have noticed that I never reply to my reviewers but I'll do that on the last drabble! Hahaha.. sorry I'm just a real lazy ass…

Next drabble: Jealousy Part II : Couples Contest!


	6. Jealousy II: Announcement: Contest

ATTENTION: last chapter was revised so please check it out…

Dedication: Moony's Puppy

Drabble 6 Jealousy Part II: Couples Contest

-o-

The days passed by and nothing amusing happened. The only interesting things was the two new third years were already honorary members of the Marauders (Sirius was against it but Remus forced him… three guesses why Sirius gave in… ) and the two of them got as popular with the girls like Sirius Black (AN: again, no offense paddyfoot)… Then Dumbledore got one of his ultra whacky but super great ideas…

One Thursday morning…

A bright and colorful poster was hovering in front of the different house table it read:

**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS: **

**There will be an ALL COUPLES CONTEST on this coming Sunday. There will be no classes from today up to Saturday in preparation for the contest. It will be held in the Quidditch pitch after lunch. All couples are allowed either same sex or different sex. The mechanics are as follows:**

**Sign-up in the register form in your respective common rooms.**

**Each couple will have to dress to impress our panel of judges,**

**Each couple will be asked to answer a series of questions.**

**In the preliminaries, the audiences are going to vote for the couple they like best.**

**In the finals however, it is left to our judges.**

**The winner will receive 500 Galleons and 150 points to the house they belong in. **

**Have a nice day!**

**Signed,**

_Albus Dumbledore_

**Headmaster of Hogwarts**

Everyone just either went into hysterics or talked about it non-stop. When the Marauders (of course including the two new members.. P) sat down, James asked them

"So… are any of you guys going to enter it?"

Silverware (in this case goldenware) clattered. Some choking responses were heard.

"Are you insane? Are just plain dumb?" Sirius asked.

"None of the above."

Came the witty reply.

"Hmph… Who will join the stupid contest anyways? it's just for sick lovey doveys-"

"I will."

This took Sirius by surprise and turned to the pony-tailed brunette. Who was, smirking. This is one of the reasons why Sirius loathed him so much, but mainly because _Hao_ kissed_ his Remus. _Wait- _his Remus?_

"Who will you go with?" Sirius asked his words dripping with venom.

"Why of course I'll go with-"

To be continued…

-o-

Hahahahaha… Cliffie! muhahahahaha… I love you all! –glomps all the lovely reviewers-


	7. Jealousy III: LQ

Dedication: thequeeneb

Drabble 7: Jealousy Part III: Quarrel

Last time on The Marauder Files…

"Hmph… Who will join the stupid contest anyways? it's just for sick lovey doveys-"

"I will."

This took Sirius by surprise and turned to the pony-tailed brunette. Who was, smirking. This is one of the reasons why Sirius loathed him so much, but mainly because _Hao_ kissed_ his Remus. _Wait- _his Remus?_

"Who will you go with?" Sirius asked his words dripping with venom.

"I'll go with…"

Hao said as he was walking towards… none other than Remus Lupin.

"Mr. Moony of course…"

"What the fuck!" Sirius shouted in outrage causing a few heads to turn in his direction.

"That is if Mr. Moony accepts my request…" Hao said in quite a seductive tone as he looked at Remus who was blushing like hell.

"I… ah… well…" the tawny haired boy stuttered as he looked from Sirius who looked like he was going to blow up and to Hao.

"I'll take that as yes then! See you later my…maîtresse" Hao said before giving Remus a swift peck on the lips and left.

(AN: maîtresse means lover… my French sucks right now so please bears with me…)

"What the hell was that?" Sirius demanded.

"I… ah…" Remus whispered inaudibly, apparently still confused with the on goings.

"Remus…" Sirius started "Tell me… are you going out with him or not?"

"ahh…umm…"

'_What am I going to do now?'_ Remus thought _'He probably won't believe me if I tell him that Hao and I aren't going out… not after what Hao did…'_

Remus left the Great Hall without a word… bad idea… because that just confirmed Sirius' suspicions. James looked at Sirius and shrugged. Sirius stood up and stormed off.

Leaving only two Marauders in the Great Hall… namely James and Lyserg…

To be continued…

-o-

i am soo sorry! i don't know what happened to but when i upload something it appears in the documents section but not in the stories section! im sorry!


	8. Jealousy IV: Tablets and Pills

Dedication: EricaProngsie

Drabble 8: Jealousy part VI: Tablets and Pills

-o- James POV –o-

"I guess were the only one without problems in their love life right James?" Lyserg said as he turned to me, making eye contact.

_Those sparkling emerald eyes of his… _

"I guess so…" I muttered while looking away. I could feel the heat starting to rise in my cheeks.

"Huh? James? What's the matter?" he asked. His voice drowned in anxiousness.

_Somebody's actually worried about me… _

"I-I'm okay…"

"You look a little flushed… I think you might have a fever…" he said while moving close to me moving my bangs away from my fore head as he pressed his forehead to mine.

_I know he's just checking my temperature but…_

My eyes move down to his lips… rosy… moist and tender… I had the sudden urge to kiss him… I smacked myself mentally for thinking those erotic thoughts…

At last when he moved away (not that I wanted him to..) I can breathe freely…

"You don't have a fever… it must be something you ate…" He said then snapped his fingers and a small white bottle appeared. "Here, it's kind of like an immune pill…"

I looked at the bottle as if it was some thing from outer space. Lyserg pouted-

_I think he's really cute when he does so…_

"It's not harmful… I just want to make sure you're alright…" he said.

I took the bottle with care and took a small pill and slid it down my throat. He looked at me with satisfaction and said

"See? No harm done!"

The bell rang signaling for students to move and get to their respective classes.

"Oh shoot! Well, see you at the Common Room!" he said and smiled at me.

_My heart must be going at 100 beats per second right now…_

He turned his back to me ran towards the Astrology tower. I looked at his figure disappearing through the crowd. I glanced at the small bottle in my hands and pocketed it carefully as if it was a fragile piece of glass. I slung my book bag on my shoulders and went to double Herbology with the Slytherins.

_Even though it's with those slime balls… nothings going to dampen my mood… not today at least…_

To be continued…

-o-

well… I had to upload this at school… been acting weird strangely… well… did you like it? Oh.. yeah… Ericaprongsie please don't be mad at me for this drabble…

aya cowers under a big squishy couch because she knows that JPLE fangirls are ravaging to kill her because she made James crooked…

review please!


	9. Beautiful Stranger

hey.. it's the authoress of Like I Love You formerly known as Marauder Files or 50 Drabbles… the continuation of Jealousy will be cut short here although if you want to read the next parter, I'll be posting a separate story entitled "Jealousy" alright? So without further ado I give you my next drabble.

Dedication: Albino Redneck, Sesshomaruhasafluffytail, a boy named Maggie, Dark Queen of Peaches, Katarina, White-dragon-of-hope, dRaGoNs bAnE0

May I blatanly point out that this is in year six.

Disclaimer: Yes! Yes! I own them all! All of Harry Potter is mine! wakes up Damn… I liked the dream though… heheheh… X 3

-o-

Drabble 9: Beautiful Stranger

-o-

"Bye Snivellus!"

James shouted along with Sirius and Peter and ran out the Great Hall , leaving a very messed up (not to mention very angry) Severus. The slimy git's hair was spiked up in a Mohawk and was striped in red and gold. He was also wearing nothing but his boxers, which had the graffiti (in red and gold) 'The Marauders Rule!'

If it hadn't been for the binding spell Sirius oh-so-conveniently cast on him, he would be running amok throwing hexes at them.

Near the lake, sat three boys. One was flirting with the girls walking by, the other was playing with a stolen snitch and the other was watching the two others with amazement.

But what was baffling the other onlookers that one was missing. Come to think of it, they haven't seen him since school started… and that was a week ago…

-o-

Sirius, James and Peter sat in the common room, absolutely bored to death as it was a Saturday and every Gryffindor was out on the grounds.

"Hey guys, haven't you seen Moony? I mean, he's like almost gone for a whole week!" James said.

"He _has_ been gone for a whole week Prongs, thanks for pointing out the obvious." Sirius said non-chalantly. Although, his insides were squirming with fear and anxiety.

…As like the gods had heard their blatantly put out conversation, there was a knock on the portrait entrance…

"Who is it?" James asked while silently cursing who ever forgot the password. '_Bet, it's those twitchy little first years…'_

A chuckle. "It's me Prongs…" came a silky, yet gentle voice that wasn't so deep but not that high either.

James and Sirius looked at each other, confusion etched into their faces. They both raced to the entrance, curios of who it might be.

When the portrait swinged on its hinges, it showed a damn perfect view a beautiful, if not handsome, student.

He had golden brown locks that reached a god three inches below his shoulders and was tied with a green silk ribbon. His eyes were a brilliant gold that had green specks in it. He had also two piercing in his left ear lobe, one was a diamond stud and the other was a small silver hoop. He was at least five feet and eight inches tall. He was wearing a green long sleeved polo shirt with a blackish pull over jacket. He had on black pants that were kind of tight but flared starting from the knees. He also wore a leather muggle trench coat that was open all the way down.

Sirius was forcing all the self restraint on himself, because if not he would've jumped this guy right here, right now.

"Not to be rude, or anything but who are you?" James asked after a long pause… which just really consisted of staring at the new guy.

A look of shock and hurt shone on his face… but as soon as it did it disappeared, replaced by a smile that would've swooned a thousand girls… or guys…

"Don't you remember me?"

They shook their heads.

"Then, let me introduce myself once more…"

He bowed and then extended his hand and smiled

"My name is Remus John Lupin, but I am also known as Meszzr Moony. Glad to make your acquaintance Messzrs Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail."

Their eyes bulged…

Their jaws dropped…

Only one thought crossed their minds…

'_**This is my friend? This is Remus John Lupin!'**_

-o-

hehehehehehe…

hope you liked it! And to all who accepted to be my beta thank you! But I... uhh… lost my list! Sorry! Can you guys send a PM or a review in my way to tell that you're my beta? Along with your e-mail.. thanks…. 'cept you though paddie dookie kins I know you… no duh…

thanks minna!

-hands out pocky to everyone-


	10. Beneath the Stars

My my it has been long since I updated… never the less.. I've replaces the former chap ten since I thought it was quite silly… now, may I present to you my newest drabble as of yet..

Drabble 10:Beneath the stars…

-o-

The two of us were sitting under the shade of tree that was beside the lake. The summer vacation was only a few days away. The students were given free will for the last few days after the exams. Sirius and I took this advantage to even further our relationship. We announced our being together to our other friends, and just as we hoped, no one rejected us. It was quite fun really…

Now… here we are… under the crescent moon… and those tiny pin pricks we call stars…

"Remy..?" he asked.

"Yes Sirius?" I answered, looking up from my book.

"If I can, I'll gather all the stars here and give them to you…" he said looking up at the sky.

I followed his lead, warmth creeping up to my face. _'This is probably the first time he said something like that...' _And I can't help but smile.

He then looked at me and a guilty look crossed his features.

"But then again, a single star can radiate 1, 500 000 degree Celsius heat…"

'_just when I thought he was going to say something romantic...'_

"And they can cause untimely global warming! Think about the glaciers it could melt! We could drown!..."

'_oh great… his becoming a walking encyclopedia has very bad timing…'_

"And they're light years away from earth! How can we possi-"

And I cut him off with a kiss. Great way to silence an idiot, no? After a few seconds, we break for air.

"What were you saying about stars Siri?" I asked him, barely containing my laughter. He mumbles incoherently and pulls me in for another kiss.

'_Works evertime'_

-o-

okay.. O.O I cant say that was better than the other one but what did you expect? I've been reading manga and watching Kyou Kara Maou! Oh yes my beta isshin-chan yuuram is just soo cuuutee!


	11. Piece by Piece

er... warning this is a tad bit angsty... Remus POV by the way

Dedics..: dark queen of peaches, loonyluna9, taji zann rung

Drabble 11: Piece by Piece

-o-

It.. hurts so much...

That I always see him with other girls. I can see that he's enjoying so much... by the way he laughs so hard.. and.. oh god.. by the way he kisses them. He thinks i don't know what he's doing... But i can see the signs... his reluctance of seeing me.. and the way he always took things I say for granted.

He doesn't like me. Because I'm just, boring old Remus. Always the do-gooder. And.. he's...Sirius Black... always the one in the spotlight. The ladies man... And despite that... despite every thing he did..

I just can't stop loving him...

I don't know what he saw in me when he said that he 'loved me'... Well, it's all just a farce right? He never meant it...

And i still love him...

No matter what he does.. I'll always will... Even if he left me... even if he killed me... It would do nothing to what i'm feeling for him...

But...

Everytime I see him with another person..

Why is it that it feels like...

That my heart is vanishing..

piece by piece...

-o-

err... i dunno how it would look like... heheh.. i put alot of thought to it nee...

yaoi isz luurve.. ! and for my other fics, give me a specific yaoi pairing in hp and i'll do it! hahah... just grovel enough... :0 heh


	12. Beware the JELLO

so yeah.. this one's for humor. we go to our Slytherins in Harry's time.

Dedication: Dark Queen of Peaches

-o-

Drabble 12: Beware the JELLO!

-o-

"What the fuck."

"It's JELLO.. at least... that's what Theosaid when he gave me the pan."Blaise explained, only he looked more confused with what he said.

"It's… it's _pink_."

"Mm-hmm."Blaise prodded theJELLO with his wand, and it gave a big jiggle.Draco scootched back, making a face.

"You're suppose to have dead food right?" he asked.

"Of course," Pansy replied, "but I'm not sure how we kill it."

"What kind of animal _is_ this, anyways? "

"It's the rare JELLO animal" Pansy said . "It's only found in Muggle communties."

"And in Egypt." Blaise added. "And there's been sightings across England too-"

"Ok, I get it." Draco said, while summoning ahuge knife and plunging it in the middle of the pink blob.

"So how to cook it..." Pansy wondered.

"Maybe we eat it raw," Blaisesuggested.

"No!"Pany said, and at the same timeDraco said "Why not.."

"No,"Pansy repeated, crossing her arms and pouting. "I'm not eating raw meat."

"So what're you gonna do?"Draco asked "Bake it?"

Silence.

"Thought so"

Draco flashes a triumpahnt smile and took out the knife.

Conversation halted. Three pairs of eyes stared at the jelly blob which was cut in half, and began moving again.

"It… it's alive," said Blaise. "And it even multiplied!"

"God,"Pansy whispered in wide-eyed amazement, "the thing's immortal! and asexual too!"

"What the fuck,"Draco repeated.

"Maybe we need to send the Dark Lord to kill it"Pansy said, eyeing it warily.

"That's the Golden Boy," said Blaise

"JELLO might be Potter's very close relative," said Pansy, edging away.

"Perhaps it possesses you if you eat it. Creeps up to your brain and uses Imperio on you and you become the next Dark Lord"

"That thing's _not_ eating my brain!"Draco snapped.

"Oh, it won't _eat_ it,"Blaise said. "If it ate it, your body would be useless. It just takes control. You're held prisoner in your own body, watching it thorough your own eyes as it gathers followers and start killing half blood one year olds--"

"Hello!"Theodore shouted, bouncing in through the door."Brother and I found a way to not get our dark marks yet, and- Oooo!" He squealed,nearingon the table. "JELLO! You haven't finished it"

"DON'T!" all of them yelled, but it was too late. Theodore had already taken a bite of the pink gelatin beast.He turned around at the grim faces.

"…What?"

Pansy burst into tears and hugged Theodore, while Blaise offered a short explanation.

"JELLO go brain," he said. "Control you. Be dark Lord. Kill stuff. Then kill you. Horrible parasite. Doomed."

"…Parasite?" Theo frowned. "JELLO's not alive."

A moment of deafening silence.

"….It's not?" Blaise asked.

"Sugar, water and gelatin," said Theodore "It's just a delicious muggle treat."

-o-

squueee... JELLO! next time the group experiences pudding pops! tv dinners and microwaves! heh, just joking..


	13. Farewell

DUUUDES. Im BAACK. dun dun duuun and better than ever! XD I was rereading my fics and I got inspired. And ALSO, book 7 and the HP5 movie. D: SUCCK ARSEE.

**THIS DRABBLE IS BASED ON THE HP MOVIE 5 ENDING. IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED THAT, WATCH IT FIRST SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND. XD **

Drabble 13: Farewell

-o-o-o- beware the pairing is SB/HP –o-o-o-o –

"_Nice one, James." _

Those were his last words to me. Before he was hit by the curse… and fell beyond the stupid arc and that wretched veil. Yes, he's dead, I mourned him, for how many months, I cannot seem to stop myself from thinking about him… to stop myself from crying over him.. him… my godfather. But there was more to it, he wasn't just my godfather, heaven forbid, he was also my lover.

And what hurts the most, was not his death, but what he said. I can accept his death now. But when he referred to me as James, I couldn't stop the tears from my face. Remus was holding me back then, from following Sirius into the veil, partially out of love and of anger. It was like, saying really, that he didn't love me for who I am, just who I looked like. James, my father. And then I realized, when he called out my name in moments of pure ecstasy and sweet passion, it was never Harry, always James. He always compared me to my father too…

Even though he did all of that, I cant help but love him back.

This, is in memory of him. Of you. Of Sirius Orion Black.

I love you.

I will follow you., wherever you go.

Till life after death.

END.


End file.
